


Just Say You'll Love Me

by SapphireKageKyuura92



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl falls in love with Raven, Ed Peletier is dead, F/M, Merle is dead, Minor death, Multi, Raven and Rayne are both singers, Raven and Rayne are sisters, Raven and Rayne look almost alike but they are not twins, Raven is a martial artist, Rayne is a painter, Rick falls in love with Rayne, Songfic, past death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKageKyuura92/pseuds/SapphireKageKyuura92
Summary: Raven and Rayne are fraternal twins, they look alike but really look alike but have different features. They both move to Atlanta, Georgia to start over new. Will they find the love they've been searching for and deprived from?





	1. Prologue

Just Say You'll Love Me

 

 

 

Chapter 1

 

 

 

25 years ago, a woman named Lora Emerson married a man named Dustin Watson. However she didn't take his last name when she married him. Dustin of course wondered why, he asked her to tell him why. She only told him, that she was the last living Emerson, and that she wouldn't give her last name away for anything. 

Once again Dustin was displeased with the answer. He didn't think he'd marry a woman who didn't obey him or was constantly against traditions and rules. Dustin wondered what he was thinking about marrying a woman like her. Someone who didn't follow tradition. He always thought that it was tradition for the woman to take the man's last name when they marry. However Lora was against it at every turn.

And then Lora got pregnant. He was a happy man then. He was happy because he could finally start a family with his wife. Lora was happy too because she was creating life. 

What Dustin wasn't expecting was for Lora to give birth to twins. Never in his family had there ever been twins born. He almost didn't believe his eyes. Then he saw their features; and once again he was displeased. This time he was furious.

These twins, they looked exactly like their mother. They looked nothing like him as he had expected. His family features were always the dominant ones. The first twin had raven black hair so black that it had a blue tint to it. The second twin just had black hair, without the extra color. One twin had sapphire blue eyes so dark they almost looked like the blackest pits of the ocean. Second twin had blue gray eyes that looked like a storm ready to be unleashed.

Small button noses, heart shaped faces, one tanned, one pale. It was odd how they could be considered twins with the differences between them. They were very beautiful babies, and he was starting to wonder if they were even human. Their beauty was almost inhuman it was unreal. 

The first twin was named Raven, the other twin Rayne. He didn't know what the point was of having similar names yet different at the same time. Lora assured him that their daughter's were human.

When Raven and Rayne turned 25, that is when the apocolypse started. People were dying, biting people, coming back from the dead. It was a virus, a deadly virus. Raven and Rayne were the only ones who survived out of their family. Their father was ripped apart by dozens of the undead. And their mother was bitten. They watched her turn, then they cut off her head. Raven had a sword as long as her body, and Rayne also had a sword as long as her body. But unlike Rayne, Raven had a 16 gage shotgun, a sniper rifle, and two hand guns strapped to her thighs.

A dagger in each of her knee high leather boots. Raven was built for war. Rayne, had two daggers on each thigh, a sniper rifle on her back, with her sword, a dagger in each of her ankle boots - Rayne was also built for war.

These two were destined for great things, and that was saving people from this hell that is now their new world. They will find people, and they will save them from this hell. First they needed to find people to actually save them.

And no zombies don't count as finding people...

So the two of them ventured out of their city of New York, and went on a journey to Atlanta, Georgia in hope that they'd find people. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. This is just the prologue.**

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Arriving In Atlanta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Rayne finally make it to Atlanta, Georgia. There they come across an officer, and follow him to a military tank. The horse he had rode on met an unfortunate end, however in the end, someone spoke to them over the radio.

Just Say You'll Love Me

 

 

 

Chapter 2

 

 

 

The Emerson sisters walked along the highway - avoiding zombies or taking them out with their swords. The differences between the sisters were easily seen even though they looked a lot alike now. 

Raven had knee length raven black blue hair that was tied with a blue ribbon, and was in a high ponytail. She had four piercings in her ears, in sapphire, ruby, diamond, onyx. She wore a tight form fitting blue tank top that hugged her curves to perfection. Tight black skinny jeans that hugged her hips, ass and thighs. Knee high leather boots adorned her feet, a dagger in each boot. 

A hand gun strapped to each thigh, a sword on her back along with her shotgun. 

Rayne had her hair tied in a french braid that was laced with a red ribbon, and then tied with a gold ribbon at the end. A dagger strapped to each thigh, a sword strapped to her back between her shoulder blades, and a machine gun also strapped to her back. She wore a tight form fitting red t-shirt that said 'Mess With Me, I Kick Your Ass.' In black letters. Tight black skinny jeans that hugged her hips, ass and thighs. Black combat boots on her feet; a belt around her waist that had a couple of hunting knives on it. 

"So Raven, what should we do now? We're in Atlanta now," Rayne asked her sister.

Raven didn't answer right away. A thoughtful expression on her face. 

"I think there might be survivors here in Atlanta. If we find them, we'll join them." Raven replied.

So the sisters continued to walk through the city. Their footsteps were as silent as if they were hunting. In truth they were hunting, but not to find food. To find people.

They saw the zombies, who were huddled in a herd. All of them just standing there not moving, but not staying quiet either. With all of their martial arts training, the girls were the best and the strongest fighters in the world. There was not one person who could best them in a fight. They'd die trying that is for sure. The two of them knew some pretty deadly forms of martial arts. They had promised their teachers that they wouldn't use it against people other than defense. 

Silently they made their way passed the zombies. Then they saw a man on a horse; so they did their best to follow him. And follow him they did. They followed him until he approached a military tank. 

The horse he was riding had made too much noise already, which drawed the zombies towards him. In an effort to get away from the zombies, the man rolled under the tank. Raven knew that he must have crawled inside the tank. Rayne looked at her with a knowing look on her face. Both of them nodded, silently they ran in the direction of the tank. Swiftly the both of them jumped on the tank. Even when they landed on the tank, their footsteps were silent. It was like they weren't touching the tank at all.

Raven opened the hatch of the tank, motioning Rayne to go first, Rayne jumped into the tank, followed by Raven.

Closing the hatch behind her, only to stop when the man they had followed had them at gun point. He looked utterly frightened by the looks of things, and the corpse behind him clearly had a hole in his head where the bullet shot into. 

"Who're you?" The man demanded. 

The two girls were silent for a few minutes, neither making a move to talk. Until Raven opened her mouth, her steel sapphire eyes almost seemed to frozen over. It was the coldest Rayne had never seen her sister's eyes. It caused a shiver of fear shoot through her body. Dare she admit it, she was afraid of her sister when she got like this.

"My name is Raven Emerson. This is my sister Rayne Emerson. We saw you and decided to follow you. Unfortunately the horse didn't make it, they started eating the horse," Raven said coldly. 

The man nodded. "Rick Grimes." The man said now named Rick.

"Well then Rick, let this be a warning to you. If you ever, and I mean ever point a gun at us again, I'll cleave off your head with my sword." Raven hissed angrily.

"Raven!" Rayne repremanded.

Rick nodded his head, "Right sorry."

A moment of silence filled the tank, no one knew what to do from there. Rick was startled and if he dared admit it to himself, was more than afraid of Raven who threatened to kill him if he pointed a gun at them again. She was one scary girl.

And Rayne, she was just astonished, almost terrfied what her sister would do. 

Then the silence was interrupted by the crackle of the radio. 

"Hey, you. Dumbasses. You cozy in there?" 


	3. Department Store and Merle handcuffed to a pipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick, Raven and Rayne along with a man named Glenn made it to the department store where many others were also were hiding out. Then a man named Merle starts shooting at walkers from the roof top. Rick handcuffs him to a pipe in an affort to protect the group. Raven becomes furious, and rips Rick a new one.

Just Say You'll Love Me

 

 

Chapter 3

 

 

"Hey you. Dumbasses. You cozy in there?" 

 

All of them just happened to stop breathing for a moment. Then Rick picks up the radio mic. 

"Hello! Man is it great to hear another person's voice. Thank gods," Rick said sighing in relief.

"Yeah well it's not going to be so great if the three of you run out of oxigen in there." The man replied sarcastically.

Raven scowled, feeling like she could throw a few punches in the man's face. Rayne had a similar expression on her face that mirrored her sister's expression. She wanted to kick the man a few times. 

Rick looked at the girls and almost snickered. They wanted to bring pain to the man on the radio, he could see it.

"Yeah, as you can see, the three of us are just fine. In fact the girls in here want to hurt you just for being sarcastic. Can you help us out?" Rick said into the mic.

A few second of silence, "Yeah. You'll just need to get around those walkers first," the man said.

And that is when the plan to get around the walkers that had swarmed the tank. They opened the hatch, each one of them hopped out, and softly landed on the cement. Raven was the one that was leading the three of them across the street. They came to a fenced area; where a man of the oriental kind stood there waiting for them.

He had a frantic and maybe more than afraid expression on his face. He had every right to be afraid. But Raven couldn't afford to be afraid. She had a sister to look after, and now she had an officer she would look after too. 

Who knows, maybe this officer had a family out there too. And they were scared out of their minds.

She protected people that needed protecting. The officer, though was a cop - he was still stupid. He made rash decisions and most often the kind that gets him injured or nearly injured. The officer had curly short dark brown hair, and sky blue eyes. They were the bluest eyes she had ever seen, not even their father's eyes were that blue. 

All of them started climbing the latter on the side of the building. It would seem that one of the walkers had seen them and was coming for them. The movement of that walker caught the attention of the other walkers, so they started following. 

"My guess it's the fall that kills us." The asian man said with a shakey voice.

Raven glared at the asian man. How dare he even say that. Raven was more than a little irritated at the man's comment. She was really thinking about punching him.

"Raven..." Rayne said in a scolding tone, as if sensing where her sister's thoughts were headed.

All of them climbed up the latter without any casualties. They walked into the door that lead them into whatever building they were on. 

When they got down the stairs, they noticed it was a department store.

As twins, or even fraturnal twins, they always felt each other's thoughts. Always knew what the other was feeling or thinking. 

"So what's your name?" Rick asked curiously.

"Glenn." The asian man now named Glenn replied.

Before they could step further into the building to check the place out. Rick was then slammed into a wall, and in front of him was an enraged blonde woman who had Rick at gun point.

Raven growled low in her throat, it almost sounded inhuman. 

"Tell me why I shouldn't shoot this asshole?! He doomed us all!" The woman hissed angrily.

"If you don't put that gun away, I'll shoot you," Raven growled.

The blonde woman looked at Raven with hesitant eyes. As if she was fighting not to listen to what Raven had said. The others looked at Raven with wide shocked eyes. Not believing that she threatened the woman.

Reluctantly the woman put her gun away. Rick sighed with relief, though he wasn't scared in the least. The safety was still on, so he doubted that the woman would have shot him. 

When he looked at Raven, he noticed she was glaring ice daggers at him. Now that... was scary as fuck. He shivered biting his lip to keep from whimpering in fear. That woman truly scared him. Rayne smirked as she saw the fear on Rick's face.

Minutes later everyone was scavenging for whatever they could find. Weapons, clothes, accessories, tooth brushes, brushes, tooth paste, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, the works. Medicine, vaccines, bandages...etc...

Raven learned that the people they found all had names. The woman who threatened to shoot Rick was named Andrea. The asian man Glenn, though she already knew that. The tall slightly buff dark skinned man was named T-Dog. Andrea found a necklace with a mermaid on it. Said that her sister Amy loved mermaids.

Then gun shots could be heard. Raven heard Glenn curse silently to himself as he muttered a name with detest. Merle? Who in the hell was Merle? If he's the one shooting his gun off she was really going to kick some ass.

They raced up the stairs that lead to the roof. When they reached the roof, there was a man with short blonde hair, with a rifle in his hands. He was aiming and then shooting down the walkers. Raven growled in annoyance. The man was going to catch the attention from walkers.

"Merle!" Glenn and T-Dog shouted. They both marched right over to Merle and tried to take the rifle away.

Merle lashed out at them, calling them names, shouting at the top of his lungs. Throwing a few punches. And then...

Rick handcuffed the idiot to a pipe. 

And Rick also had Merle at gun point. Seriously? Raven's eyebrow twitched, as her temper started rising.

Rayne saw her sister's eyebrow twitch. Saw her breath deeply through her nose. When Raven opened her eyes that was what made her breath hitched. Her sister was pissed the fuck off. May god have mercy on anyone in her path.

"What the fuck! You seriously fucking handcuffing a guy to a fucking pipe! Do you not have any fucking morals in you at all?! Give me the fucking key right fucking now or so help me I'll beat the shit out of you until your fucking black and blue!" Raven shouted angrily.

Everyone looked at Raven, never having seen her pissed the hell off before, Rick was sure as hell terrified of her now. He shouldn't have done it. Hell he should have just handcuffed his hands together instead of to a pipe.

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry Raven. I'll uncuff him right now," Rick said calmly.

"WHAT?! You saw how Merle was! You can't honestly tell me your going to uncuff him? He was out of control!" Andrea shouted.

Raven turned her glare on Andrea. "If you want to live, I suggest you shut the fuck up." Raven snapped.

That shut up Andrea quickly. Andrea closed her mouth and stayed silent. That is how Raven liked it.

Rick uncuffed Merle, and helped him up. Raven walked up to Merle, and without warning, she punched him hard in the nose. 

Merle fell harshly back down, holding his now bleeding nose.

"You do that shit again, I'll do more than break your nose. And if you get high again, I'll fuckin' beat the shit outta you." Raven snarled glaring ice daggers at Merle.

Merle just stayed silently, knowing if he spoke now it would piss the woman off even more. The girl could punch as hard as any man could. And the look of pure rage in the woman's eyes was terrifying. Even him who wasn't afraid of anything was definitely afraid now, of her. 

Merle vowed to himself. He would never piss this woman off, ever. Her rage was a force to be wreckened with. One he never wanted to see again. 

Rayne looked down at him with a satisfied smirk. Her sister always knew how to put people in their places. It was the Emerson way. Hell their mother even put their father in his place multiple times. 

"I wouldn't mess with my sister again, she's like a demon when she is pissed. It's never a good thing to piss her off. She'd take anyone on, man or woman. She doesn't care. She'll show them their place." Rayne said.

Everyone nodded, having seen Raven pissed off. They never wanted to experience being the reason for her wrath. 

One thing they knew for sure. Raven sure ripped Rick a new one for handcuffing Merle to a pipe. Maybe one day they could all look back at this and laugh. 

 


	4. Back To Camp We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Raven's little rage incident up on the department store's roof, Raven, Rayne, Andrea, Glenn, T-Dog and Merle make their way back to camp. Along with a bag of guns...Lori gets jealous when she witnesses the heated kiss between her husband and Rayne. Raven threatens to destroy Lori if she attempts anything.

Just Say You'll Love Me

 

 

Chapter 4

 

 

After all of them escaped from the roof top, the walkers started to ambush them. So they stole a delivery truck, while Glenn got a cool sports car. Unfortunately for them, the car alarm just kept on blaring, it was loud, and it was screeching something awful.

They raced up the highway - apparently the noise also gained the attention of everyone at the camp. 

They parked in front of the camp, the alarm still blaring. 

"Shut that damn thing off!" 

"I don't know how!" Glenn said with a shrug. 

Raven sighed, walking up to the car, despite her ears ringing something terrible. She opened the hood of the car, and ripped out the cord hooked to the engine. The alarm then stopped; the camp once again in peaceful silence. Or would have been if there hadn't been yelling.

"What you trying to do?! Get walkers coming from miles?" the man said with a sneer.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to come here with the alarm blaring. I didn't know how to turn it off. At least I got us a cool car," Glenn replied.

"You could have doomed us all?!" The man was yelling now.

"Will you shut the fuck up? Your yelling is making my ears ring." Raven snapped rubbing her ears.

"If I was you, I'd listen to my sister." Rayne stated calmly.

"Why should we? Who are you guys anyway?" The man demanded while the others nodded.

"I am Raven, that is my sister Rayne." Raven calmly said.

"How do we know your not killers? You could kill us in our sleep and we'd not know it until you stabbed us," The man said coldly glaring at her.

Then he showed fear on his face, when Raven glared back at him. Her eyes resembled a frozen ocean, or the deepest blackest pits of the ocean.

"We are not killers. We haven't killed a living being except the undead. Accuse us of that again, and I'll cut off your balls." Raven growled before she stormed off.

Glenn glared. "Great! Way to go asshole. Raven was already pissed off today, and nearly ripped Rick a new asshole. If anyone of us faces her wrath, it'll be your fault." Glenn snapped angrily before he to stormed off.

"Wait... did Glenn just say Rick?" 

They all looked at the woman, who had spoken. They nodded. "Yeah, he came with us. We found him in the city," T-Dog said.

"Lori..." 

"No, you don't get to say my name with such familiarity Shane! You told me Rick was dead!" Lori snapped glaring at him.

"I thought he was dead..." Shane softly said trying to soften the argument that he knew was going to happen.

Rayne kept looking back and forth between Shane and Lori. She couldn't believe that they were arguing like a married couple. And from just watching them she knew they weren't married or even close to it. 

Rayne was very good when it came to reading people. She could read them like open books. She was proud of her skill at reading people. She knew Dale was a nice guy, maybe too nice. Glenn was way too innocent for this new world. But he was a good guy, and knew his way in and out of places when he went on runs. Lori, she wasn't too sure about. But she knew that Lori wasn't as faithful to Rick as she liked to believe she was. She knew there was something going on between Shane and Lori, and it wasn't the good kind.

Then realization set in. Lori cheated, because she believed her husband was dead. Because Shane had fed her that lie, and she believed it. Lori was gullible. Believed anything anyone told her to be the truth. Kind of pathetic really.

This was bad, so bad. If Raven found out about Lori, then all hell would break lose. Raven hated cheaters the most; having dealt her fair share of them. Most of them being terribly broken relationships. The boyfriends that Raven once had, were mostly abusers of some kind. They only took what they wanted from her, then turned their backs on her. Raven was strong, and no longer trusted men. The men in her life showed her that no man was trustworthy. 

Hell Raven barely trusted at all, and only mostly talked to her or even to Rick. Though her words were harsh and had a lot of F-bombs in it, she knew her sister meant well.

"Rick can we talk for a moment," Rayne said as she walked to Rick.

"Yeah?" He asked looking at Rayne.

"It's about Lori." Rayne said with a frown.

Rick frowned to. "What about Lori?" Rick asked.

"She's been keeping secrets from you. Before you showed up at the camp, she was screwing Shane. If my sister finds out about Lori cheating, all hell will break lose. My sister, she hates cheaters the most, having had her fair share of them in the past. She hates cheaters so much that she beat the shit out of her last boyfriend, until he was barely breathing. I don't want that to happen to Lori just because of her past mistakes." Rayne said.

Rick tensed up, his eyes hardened and his breathing quickened. He almost didn't want to believe that his wife cheated on him. But he understood where she was coming from, and why she did what she did. He was a very understanding man. He wouldn't turn his back on his wife just because she slept with Shane.

But what Rayne said about her sister beating the shit out of her last boyfriend because he cheated, made his blood turn cold. He didn't want anything bad happening to Lori because his wife cheated. 

Though he most likely wouldn't look at Lori the same anymore. He was already falling out of love for Lori. And didn't think he could handle anymore of Lori's bullshit.

Rick nodded, "Thanks for telling me Rayne." Rick said.

Rayne nodded before she walked off to find her sister. She found her sitting on a stump sharpening her knife.

Her sister's eyes were hardened, cold, and unfeeling. Shivers ran up her spine.

"Raven?" Rayne mumbled her sister's name. 

Raven looked up from what she was doing to look at her sister.

"Rayne." Raven muttered.

"I know, about Lori I mean. I know your worried that shit will all break lose. But I don't care about Lori, I won't touch her so don't worry. I'll just sit here on this stump minding my own business." Raven said going back to sharpening her knife again.

Rayne gave a sigh of relief. She was glad that her sister wasn't going to beat the shit out of Lori. Though that would have been entertaining to see. She didn't want anything bad to happen to Lori. Even if she didn't know the woman that well.

"Then you know that I will stop you if you do decide to start trouble." Rayne whispered.

Raven smirked, "Stop me? Rayne you know you haven't won a fight against me ever. I'm the stronger twin remember. Besides, I won't start trouble." Raven replied.

Rayne nodded, she was glad that her sister won't start anything. But if she was protecting this group, then that's a different story. Nothing would stop her sister then.

Rayne then walked over to Rick. "Raven won't start trouble. But if someone else starts it, she'll damm well finish it." Rayne said looking into Rick's blue eyes.

Rick nodded, "Alright then. Hey Rayne can I talk to you about something," Rick said as he looked at his feet.

Rayne nodded. "Of course. You can talk to me about anything." Rayne replied.

"I know I haven't known you long. Hell I barely know anything about you or your sister. But I knew the moment I saw you, that you were meant for me. That you were like the other half of my soul. I've always felt not complete even when I was married to Lori. I knew marrying Lori was a mistake, hell one of the worst mistakes of my life. Before the world went to shit, Lori looked for any opportunity to fight with me. Me and her had screaming matches most days. And since I was working all the time, I didn't want to deal with her shit. So I didn't, and I ignored her most of the time. The only time I even paid attention to my family was for Carl, my son. I know Lori cheated, I could feel it in my bones that she cheated. I'm not angry about it, hell I feel relieved. But what I'm meaning to say is, will you be my girlfriend?" Rick said still looking at his feet.

Rayne could tell that Rick was nervous. And that's the reason he didn't look her in the eye. He had a nervous habit is all, one she was sure she could break. When she talked to people she preferred eye to eye contact. 

But she understood the reason why, and she wasn't angry at him for it. It's not like he could help it.

"Yes." Rayne replied after a minute of thinking. She never had a boyfriend before.

So she didn't know the first thing of what to do in a relationship. However Raven had lots of experience. Despite all the bad relationships Raven had. 

Rick smiled, it was the happiest smile she had ever seen on Rick's face. She had never seen a happy smile on his face, except when he was reunited with his son. Though he never had a happy smile for Lori. His smile for her was always fake. She knew a fake smile when she saw one.

Rick then spun her around, chuckling happily, then leaned down for a kiss. When his lips touched hers, she honestly didn't know what to do. But she kissed him back; when he licked the bottom of her lip, she opened her mouth. Who's to say that she couldn't learn how to kiss.

Rick slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, his tongue sliding along with hers in a delicious tango. She moaned, loving the way he tasted. He tasted like mint and chocolate. She always loved mint and chocolate. 

They then pulled away when air became necessary. Both of them panting heavily trying to catch their breaths.

"You wanna know something, Rick." Rayne started. "That was my first kiss," Rayne said with a smile.

Rick's eyes widened, "That was your first kiss? Damn girl. Well then I'll be a lot of your firsts." Rick said with a smirk.

Rayne smiled and nodded her head. 

Unknown to her that a certain woman had seen the kiss between them. Her brown eyes narrowed with jealousy. Her lips formed into a frown of obvious displeasure. 

And unknown to that woman, Raven had watched her expression. She sighed got up from her stump and walked over.

"Lori, I get that your jealous. But if you start shit or ruin the new relationship that my sister and Rick have. I'll destroy you," Raven growled. 

With that Raven walked away towards the house. Lori had a look of fear on her face. The cold glare that was on Raven's face was enough to scare even Satan and make him run for his life. Raven, she was a woman that Lori knew to never cross. 

Without even looking towards the house where Raven had headed to. She ran off to find Shane. Tell him that Raven threatened to destroy her if she so much as ruined the new relationship with her husband and Rayne. 

She didn't want to get physically hurt if she attempted anything. And Shane was like her guard dog. He'd protect her, right?


	5. Confrontation With Shane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven goes about her day, until she has a confrontation with Shane. Not a friendly one either. She kicks Shane's ass big time for attempting to intimidate her. Daryl witnesses Raven kicking Shane's ass and makes a decision that he'd make Raven his girl.

Just Say You'll Love Me

 

 

Chapter 5

 

 

Raven knew that she should have made sure that no one would find out about her threat to Lori. Of course she knew that her day wouldn't be a peaceful one. At least she could hope couldn't she? 

She went about her day, as normal. Helping around the farm, went on a run with Daryl and Glenn to get supplies for the camp. When she came back, bags upon bags of supplies that is when Shane approached her.

He didn't look happy either; a dark scowl on his face, and a glare that could scare anyone away. Well except her that is. Raven wasn't intimidated in the least. She had taken down bigger and stronger guys than him. He couldn't do anything to her. She'd take him down before he even had the chance.

"I heard you threatened Lori." Shane said with a rugged growl to his voice.

His growl wasn't all that impressive. His hair which was once thick and curly was now down to a buzz cut. He barely had any hair at all. Not that she cared if he did or not. He obviously wanted a change, and a change he so obviously made.

Hell a dog could make a better growl, and so could she. If he was attempting to intimidate her, he was doing a very horrible job. She wasn't scared of anyone, and certainly not Shane.

"So?" Raven retorted, sharpening her knife without even so much as looking at him.

"How dare you threaten Lori. What the hell did she ever do to you?" Shane demanded with a sneer.

Raven smirked, Lori did everything. Just looking so jealous over a kiss between Rick and Rayne. All she had done was tell Lori what would happen if she so much as attempted to ruin what Rick and Rayne had. That was happiest she had ever seen her sister. She'll be damned if Lori ruined that.

"Like I care. She got jealous because Rick and my sister were kissing. I told her what would happen if she ruined what they had. I protect my kin, as I'm sure you would as well." Raven replied in a bored tone.

Raven was already bored. Shane couldn't even keep the conversation interesting. But if he attempted to fight her. He'd lose.

"I want you to apologize to Lori," Shane ordered. A glare on his face that told her not to disobey him.

Raven wanted to scoff. Was Shane serious right now? She would do no such thing.

She wouldn't obey Shane like a obedient dog. She was no dog. And she would show him what happens if you order her around.

She followed no one's orders. She didn't even follow the rules, since rules really didn't matter in this new world. 

"No. I'll do no such thing." Raven spat, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm telling you, apologize right fucking now!" Shane spat, using what he thought was his alpha leader voice.

Raven scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And I'm telling you no. Now get the fuck outta my face." Raven snapped glaring ice daggers at him.

Shane faultered, a look of fear on his face before it completely vanished as quick as it came. She knew Shane was afraid of her. He had every right to be. And if he didn't stop right now, he wouldn't be walking for a week.

Shane gave a shout of anger before he charged at her. She side stepped out of the way; before he even had a chance to touch her. Swiftly she kicked her foot under his legs causing him to fall on his face. Shane growled under his breath, pushing himself off the ground, and charged at her again.

Without warning, she lifted her leg and kicked him in the face. He fell to the ground harshly, she walked over to him and kicked him in the ribs. Pulled him up by the collar of his shirt, punching him repeatedly in the stomach, then one punch in the balls. 

Shane yelled in pain, falling to the ground again. His hands over his crotch rolling back and forth on the ground.

"You ever charge at me again Shane, and I'll make it so you never walk again." Raven threatened.

Raven began to walk away, when Shane grabbed at her ankles. Raven fell to the ground, but caught herself before her face hit the dirt. With one swift kick to Shane's face, he was knocked out cold.

She hated guys like him. They thought that if they used intimidation that anyone would listen and obey. She didn't obey people, she did what she wanted when she wanted. 

Raven smirked satisfied. She then walked away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Daryl's POV

 

I was sharpening my hunting knives for the hunt I was about to go on today. I heard footsteps, so I looked in the direction of them. 

I saw Shane approaching Raven. Who was also sharpening her knives. 

Shane said a few words to Raven, and Raven retorted back sarcastically.

I knew that Raven didn't follow orders, hell she didn't even follow rules set in the group. She did what she wanted when she wanted.

Whatever Raven had said to Shane, obviously displeased him, made him more angry than he was before he approached Raven.

From the looks of things, it wasn't turning out good. I was about to get up and walk over to them. Shane than charged at Raven, who side stepped away before he could reach her. She kicked at his ankles, causing Shane to fall face first to the ground.

I chuckled, that is the most entertainment I've seen all week.

Shane got up from the ground, and charged at her again. Raven kicked Shane in the face. Walked over to him, pulled him up by the collar of his shirt, punched him repeatedly in the stomach, then punched him in the balls. 

I winced, man that must of hurt big time. I lowered my hand and covered my own crotch. I sure as hell hoped that Raven didn't get that mad to punch me in the balls. Shane yelled in pain falling to the ground, rolling back and forth on the ground. 

I then noticed a satisfied smirk on Raven's face. She obviously was pleased with her work, having kicked Shane's ass. It must have been humiliating to have a girl kick a man's ass that easily. 

Then Raven walked away, leaving Shane on the ground; I watched as her hips swayed in the most delicious of ways. She had long toned legs, toned stomach, tanned skin, the most beautiful raven black hair I've ever seen. And her eyes, they were the most beautiful of blues I've ever seen. The darkest of blues, like the blackest pits of the ocean. And when she was pissed, they iced over like a frozen ocean.

I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss Raven. Her lips looked so soft. I overheard when Rick and Rayne were talking. And she told Rick about how much Raven hated cheaters. How she had her fair share of them in the past. How the men she dated hurt her over and over again. 

If Raven became my girl, I'd never hurt her like those guys in her past have. I wouldn't say that I loved Raven just yet, but I was falling. She was everything I looked for in a girl. I looked for a girl who could defend herself. A girl who could hunt, who could track, who didn't need to be saved every damned day. A girl who could hold her own against any man. 

Raven did wonderfully. And if I must admit, I was hard just watching her kick Shane's ass. That was the most sexiest thing I've ever seen. 

With girls like Raven, if I were to ask Raven out, I'd need to move slowly. She didn't trust easily. She had every right not to. 

With my decision, I nodded to myself. Raven would become mine. I'll make sure of it. 


End file.
